


An Unexpected Apology

by Drarry_Snowbaz030303



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Snowbaz030303/pseuds/Drarry_Snowbaz030303
Summary: Draco's just going about his usual buisness when something very unexpected happens.





	An Unexpected Apology

Draco’s shoulder bashed painfully against the floor as he jumped aside to avoid the jinx that had been just thrown at him. A few seconds earlier he’d been taunting the Granger Mudblood in front of the Potions classroom. Out of nowhere, Potter had come hurtling out of the crowd of Gryffindors, brandishing his wand. Draco jumped back up on his feet and was just about to send a hex his way when Professor Snape came swooshing into view. “Twenty points from Gryffindor! Deuling is not allowed on school grounds, Potter!” He opened the door and walked inside, leaving Potter among the other students filtering into the classroom. Draco shot a nasty glance his way before following the crowd.  
At the end of class, as Draco was packing up his ingredients, Potter walked up to his table. “C-could I talk to you? Um… Privately?” He asked, glancing nervously at Pansy Parkinson, who was staring at him suspiciously as she cleaned her cauldron. Draco ignored him until he’d finished cleaning up, enjoying how obviously uncomfortable this situation made Potter feel. ‘What do you want?’ He finally demanded. Potter took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for trying to jinx you.” He went red and hurried out of class without waiting for an answer. Draco stood still, shocked. The almighty Harry Potter, apologizing to him, a Slytherin? Unheard of.  
Days later, Draco still couldn’t stop thinking about the apology. They’d fought plenty of times before, why had this particular time made Potter feel like he had to apologise? Draco had half a mind to apologise himself. He’d always known that he was unnecessarily nasty to Potter and his friends… It was just so difficult to deal with the jealousy and resentment that he felt towards Harry’s fame and talent. As the weekend approached, Draco’s resolve hardened. He was going to do something about this strange emotion, almost like guilt, swirling around inside him.  
Saturday morning saw Draco shovelling down his breakfast at top speed. He wanted to get to Harry and his friend before they retreated into their common room. Draco looked up just in time to see them leaving the Great Hall. He scrambled from his seat and followed at a distance until they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. “Em- Harry? Could I speak with you and Granger?” Granger shot Harry a questioning look before gesturing to Ron to go through the portrait hole. When he was gone, Draco turned to Harry, going pink. “I just wanted to apologise. I’m really sorry for saying all those things to you guys.” The pair of them gazed at him for awhile. “Avada Kedavra!”  
There was a flash of green light from Harry’s wand and Draco felt a momentary searing pain in his chest before he keeled over, dead.


End file.
